Breathe
by Lost Pink Angel
Summary: Kakarotto is right now a young teenager having problems with his father. Until one day that get far worse, who will come and save him? Yaoi, Rape, Abuse, Torture(GokuxBardock) (GokuxVegeta)
1. Stellar

Breathe

Chapter 1 - Stellar

When all of this first started off I didn't think it was going to end up like this. Everything was so gruesome. My family, my job, my girlfriend, well my whole life to be exact. Nothing ever seemed to want to go my way. Not even flying to school was just a simple task anymore. I always ran into some kind of problem. From being in an a small school fight to getting rapped and left to die. I wasn't kidding it was bad. I'm going to start at a time before everything was so bad. Back when you would consider us all a normal family.

"Kakarotto come down at eat breakfast Before your late to school dear." My mother yelled up the stairs to me. I was only 15 at the time. A freshman in high school. At that moment in time all I was thinking about was the date me and Chi had tonight. I ran down the stairs as quick as I could, knocking over a stand that held a plant over. I quickly picked it up, but not quick enough because my father came into the hall way from his bedroom. I guess I woke him up because he had seriously pissed off look on his face. My father walked over to me, hate was just burning in his eyes. He reached down and backed handed me across the face. My head turned from the force of the slap. My eyes start to water hoping this wasn't going to be as all the others, praying that he wouldn't do this right before I had to go to school.

"Stupid, good for nothing maggot, get off the floor. Your always doing something wrong aren't you" My father said in detest, he then spat on me after which he walked into his room to go back to sleep. I wiped the spit off my face and finished cleaning the mess up. I then walked into the kitchen and ate my breakfast in silence. My mother wouldn't even look at me. I felt like she didn't even care about then. She would never stand up for me or my brothers. Kami did I wish I could have been with Raditz in college or as young as Turlus. He was so naïve he didn't understand what was going on when his big brother was punched and kicked and made to walk on the floor on your hands and knees because your knee's where on the verge or breaking and it hurt even worse to stand up. As soon as I was done with my breakfast I tip toed out the door and then sped through the air. Desperate to get to school as fast as I could. When the school came into view my mood lifted ten fold. I flew a little faster to land in front of Chi before she walked into school.

"Kami Kakarotto, you about killed me" Chi said her dark brown eyes twinkling with love as I pulled her into my arms for a light peck before class. I loved that girl so much, or at least I thought I did then. We had been "Going Out" for 3 months at that time. Come on that's a while when you are that age, right? I grabbed Chi's hand and her books and walked her to her first class then went to mine. There is where I sat right next to my best friends Krillen and Yamcha. When I got there Krillen was sitting looking as if he was working on last nights homework assignment.

"Hey Kril, whatchya doin?"

"Homework" Krillen said not taking his eyes off of his work. I knew he didn't do his school work, so my only reply was rolling my eyes. I sat down and got or my homework which I had finished at 5:00 the past day. I heard the bell ring and Mr. G got up to shut the door when Yamcha came running into class, lipstick smeared across his cheek. I chuckled lightly to myself then went back to day dreaming.

"Late As Usual Yamcha?" Mr. G asked sarcasm evident in his voice. He then went to his desk and turned channel one on. Yamcha sat down and started rubbing at his cheek. I sat watching channel just like any other day when the door opened and our vice principle walked in, followed by a boy with jet black hair who looked to be about my age. The vice principle then whispered something to Mr. G and nodded his head a couple of times then left, leaving the young boy just standing there. Mr. G turned the TV off cutting our channel one lesson on fried food short. Mr. G walked over to the boy and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Class this is Vegeta, yes as in Prince Vegeta. He will be joining us for a couple of weeks until his old school gets rebuilt. I expect you all to treat him better then you treat other new kids." He then let go of Vegeta and pointed at one of the desks in the room. "Vegeta you can go a head and take a seat in front of Kakarotto there if you'd like." Vegeta nodded his head and walked like a cat on the prowl into the seat in front of me. When he sat down I got an intense wif of a very musky smell, my eyes closed in pleasure. When I knew what was going on I shook my head quickly in a way to try to clear my thoughts then looked over at Krillen who was still working on his homework.

"That was weird" I mumbled to myself.

"What was?" I hear a deep voice asked. I turn my head to come face to face with non-other then the Price himself.

"Oh nothing" I say rubbing my head. Vegeta then stuck his hand out and then I stuck my hand. In a nice gesture of acquaintance.

"Names Vegeta" He said with a bright smile.

"Kakarotto" I should have never started talking to him. I wish I wouldn't have now. That whole class period seemed to just fly by as Vegeta and I talked about everything that just came to mind. He told me basically his whole life story it seemed life, and I the same. We became close friends that day. I even introduced him to my girlfriend Chi and gave him my phone number so he could call me that night. Which so you all know he did, I even forgot mine and Chi's date that night because we where on the phone until almost 1:00am that night. All we did was talk. Soon after though I started hanging out at his house. Which I will soon know was the worst mistake of my life.


	2. Whisper

Breathe

Chapter 2-Whisper

"Vegeta! Hurry up, Your Going to be late!" Mishka yelled from her place in the living room. That was Vegeta's mom, she was such a beautiful women, so pure and sweet to. Vegeta ran out of the house as if he had just stole something. I was waiting in the forest by Vegeta's house like I did everyday since the day we met. Vegeta landed right next to me.

"Chi broke up with me last night" I told Vegeta with a slight sadness in my voice.

"Don't worry Kakarotto, you could do a lot better anyway" Vegeta said comfortingly as he put his hand on my shoulder, then gave me a light smile. A smile that I was quickly growing to love seeing. We then flew into the air and went to school. When we walked into first block Vegeta asked me the one question that would soon change everything.

"Hey, Kakarotto I was wondering do you want to stay the night at my house this weekend. Friday and Saturday maybe?"

"Sure" I answered simply. That day seemed to just drag on, it was if Chi was around every corner I turned. Thankfully I had Vegeta there to comfort me. When I got home I walked into the house and found my little brother lying on the floor in a ball crying. I knelt down next to him.

"Turlus, what's the matter buddy?" I asked my younger brother gently. All his reply was his crying getting louder. I stood up then walked into the kitchen inspecting everything. Not finding anything till I got to the up stairs bedroom. I open my little brothers room door slowly and peek in. I find my mother lying across the bed, lying on her stomach and he knees holding her up. I rush to the bed and lift her up into my arms. Tears streaming down my face.

"Mother… Mother? MOTHER" I yell shaking her, trying to get her to wake up. I set her down gently then kissed her forehead and went running down stairs to get my little brother. I picked him up from the same spot that he was at. I rush out the door, until I got hit in the back of the head when all I know is that everything went blank. It hurt so bad waking up from that skull crushing blow to the temple. When I awoke I remember feeling a stinging pain surging through the back of my head. I tried moving my hands to the spot where the pain was but found I couldn't move them. I opened my eyes then, but couldn't see anything. All I saw was black, not being able to move my legs or arms, all I felt at that moment was intense fear. Shaking my head back and forth I find out I had a box type thing around my head. That's when I knew that I was in deeper then I ever thought. Thoughts of my mother, brother and Vegeta went through my head. I had a distinct fear that my father was behind all of this. I tried blocking all the fear out of my mind until I felt a sharp point come running down my stomach. I tried jerking my body away from what felt like a knife of some sort but couldn't. I heard someone push a button, then a recording came on.

"Hello, I'm sure you don't know where you are or why you are hear. But you will soon find out that you are in a place far worse then hell. I intend to not kill you but make you beg to be killed. You will be treated like a prisoner for a long time until I get tired of you. You will be beaten, raped and mentally abused. You will not know when these things will happen to you or what will be happening. For now that is it" The monotone voice from the recording said. All the while when the recording was going the knife would poke tiny puncture wounds into me. Sliding and slowly stabbing every part of my body. I thought it was bad then. I felt a wet object slide across my chest, then a bite to my left nipple. I yelled in pain, it felt as if the person had just bitten it off, unfortunately they hadn't because it wasn't the last time that it would happen to me. I tried thinking of the happy times with Vegeta. The whole time that this pain was being cause I prayed to Kami that Vegeta would come and save me from this hell. When all this was happening to me Vegeta was at his home with his father eating a warm meal. He would soon find out that I had come up missing and come looking for me. I would tell you all what had happened but I'm just not ready to talk about it all yet. Lets just say my father had a sick and twisted mind. One thing he like the do was to take my blind fold off and force me to watch him torment me, fuck me, and abuse me. It lasted about 9 days until Vegeta came and saved me. When my father was lying on the floor unconscious Vegeta got me out of my place of capture. Soon as he pulled me into his arms I started balling. But I promptly stopped when I heard Bardock my father stir from his place on the floor. I walked to him in my naked state and shot a ki beam right through the temple of his head. I didn't care if he was my "father" in my mind no father would do that. I sure in the hell wouldn't do it to my children. Well as soon as I shot him Vegeta picked me up into his arms and flew us quickly to his house. He would soon later explain to me that he had to sense for my fathers ki sense mine he couldn't find for some reason. When back as Vegeta's mansion we flew in through a window to his bedroom. Where he laid me down on the bed.

"Kakarotto are you hungry?" Vegeta whispered as if he was afraid to talk to loud.

"Yes" I responded talking sounding very unusually. Vegeta nodded and walked quickly down stairs to get me some food. When he left I got up and limped over to his dresser where I pulled a pair of dark blue gi pants out, which where way to small for me, but it was better then being starch naked. I laid back down on the bed and looked at all the cuts and bruises all over my skin. When Vegeta returned he set a plate of food next to the bed then handed me a small bean shaped object. I looked at him strangely.

"Its called a senzu bean, my father got them on one of his purging missions" Vegeta said. I shrugged my shoulders slightly but had instant pain run through my back. I quickly put the bean in my mouth and ate it. Not sure what to expect at the mysterious bean. But seconds later I felt a warm tingling feeling envelope my whole being. I looked at Vegeta again strangely. Him knowing that I was asking a question through my eyes.

"How do you feel now?" Vegeta asked raising his left eyebrow in question. I moved my hand to one of the large bruises that was on my leg but when I went to touch there was no pain. I pulled my pants down and checked where it should have been but it wasn't there.

"It completely heals you" Vegeta stated

"Thank you" I said then dug into the food. After I ate I hopped into the shower feeling a 100 better. When I came out of Vegeta private bedroom I found Vegeta fast asleep in his bed. I quickly got under the covers with him a snuggled up. A single tear slid down my check thinking about what all had just happened, but I looked up at Vegeta's peaceful sleeping face and I snuggled up to him. Resting my head on top of his. I felt safe, something I haven't in years.


	3. Goin Crazy

Breathe

Chapter 3-Goin Crazy

The past couple days where a blur. All I did was sleep, I was so mentally exhausted I didn't even think. Luckily Vegeta took really good care of me, and his parents didn't mind me staying. I was so worried about that, him being the prince and all. After about 5 days Vegeta and I flew to my house to see my mother. Hoping she'd be there. We walked into the small house quietly as to not wake anyone since it was almost 10:00 pm. We looked around quietly, neither of us saying anything to the other. As we walked into the small living room I saw a figure laying on the couch. I walked over and kneeled next to the motionless person sleeping. I pulled the covers from whom ever it was face. It revealed Raditz. My older and wiser brother. I shook him gently to wake him up, but to not startle him to much. Raditz's eyes opened and then focused on me. As soon as he realized who it was he jumped up and talked me to the floor in a tight bear hug.

"My Kami Kakarotto I was so worried about you" Raditz said a slight whimper in his voice. He pulled back still his hands on my shoulders. "Kakarotto I'm so sorry" Raditz stated, sounding as if he was trying to hold back from crying.

"I'm ok now Raditz" Was all I got out before I was tackled to the floor by a slightly smaller form then my own. I felt a small head in the knap of my shoulder crying. I wrapped my arms around my young brother and rested my head against his own. Trying to soothe his crying. He was always so emotional, and I'm sure he wasn't sure on how to take this.

"Kakarotto, please don't leave stay here tonight" Turlus begged between sniffles. I looked back at Vegeta who had been standing very protectively right behind me.

"Do you want to stay here with us tonight" I asked Vegeta. All Vegeta's response was a nod of his head. While Vegeta called and let his parents know that he was staying with us My brothers and I sat down on the couch in the living room and talked about what had all happened to them while I was gone. I guess Turlus had gotten into a fight at school because some kid was picking on a little girl, and Raditz had a funeral for mother. I was bummed I wasn't there, but shit what can you do when something like that had just happened to you. Turlus quickly fell asleep, Raditz was next to get tired.

"Bro I'm just going to take Turlus to bed then his the sack myself" Raditz said while yawning, he picked Turlus up and headed up the small stairs the our bedrooms. Now it was just me and Vegeta sitting on the couch. A small blush came upon my face. Vegeta laid his head on the arm of the couch, his feet hanging off the edge of the couch. I looked at his face when he had his eyes closed.

"Vegeta if you want you can sleep in my room. And I'll sleep out here"

"Kakarotto I've slept in the same bed as you for the past couple days in doesn't bother me sharing a bed with you" Vegeta said, never once opening his eyes.

"Are you tired now?"

"Actually yeah, plus I don't about you but I've got to got to school in the morning other wise my father will kill me" Vegeta said while we bother headed to my bedroom. We changed in separate rooms to my disappointment. When I was done changing Vegeta was already laid down and in bed. I got in beside him, in the small twin bed it was hard to lay together comfortably without touching each other. Finally we got into a comfortable position. I wanted so much to cuddle up to him but I don't know he felt about me. It took me a while to actually fall asleep. I didn't want to stop listening to Vegeta's soft breathing. I could not believe the feelings I was having for this saiya-jin. I never would have thought me of all people to be attracted to someone of the same sex. But here on Vegeta-sei it was common. So I guess it wasn't weird. After a good 2 ½ hours of me thinking of Vegeta I finally fell asleep, with a throbbing hard on. When I woke the next morning Vegeta was already gone. I groaned in disagreement. I was really hopping he would sleep in also. I slowly got out of bed and went down stairs to start making breakfast for my brothers and I. When I got downstairs I find Raditz sitting at the kitchen table his regular Vegeta-sei training gi on. He raised an eyebrow at me when I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a cup of tea and sat down across from Raditz.

"You like him" Was all Raditz said, I choked on my tea after that question but quickly got it down and started to defend myself.

"What are you talking about, he's my friend and he saved my life I'm just being nice"

"I can tell by the way you look at him, Kakarotto you have to remember I was in love once" Raditz said his older brother instincts kicking in.

"Raditz it is nothing like that. Ok, we are merely friends nothing more" I said anger rising in my voice. I don't like it when he tries to act superior with me.

"Don't even get mad. Fine if you say your not then your not. But just so you know, I think he likes you to" Was all Raditz said before he walked out of the kitchen and to work. I sat there in the kitchen in disbelief. I highly doubt Vegeta feels like that for me. I mean I'm a 3rd class nobody. And he is the price of all Saiya-jins. I was taken from my thoughts as Turlus came stomping in the kitchen, stomach growling in unison to every step he took. I smiled lightly.

"Hungry Turlus?" All the young boy did was nod his head yes


End file.
